


Sunggyu's Birthday <3

by Niina_rox



Series: Woogyu <3 [3]
Category: Infinite (Band), Lovelyz
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, Fun, M/M, Sunggyu's Birthday, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: Some fun, and celebration with Woogyu <3 <3





	Sunggyu's Birthday <3

Woohyun had come up with the perfect plan for his boyfriends birthday, he plans to propose. He’s been planning it for a while now, how he’s managed to give not everything away is amazing. But it probably helps that they both work, some days they don’t see each other much. Of course, now Woohyun wants to change that. It’s a few days before Sunggyu’s birthday and he’s getting excited, Woohyun was able to take a few days off. So he can spoil his boyfriend all he wants. Its a quiet Tuesday afternoon Woohyun was in their kitchen, preparing dinner.

He knows that Sunggyu will come home tired, and exhausted from work. Which he does half an hour later he collapses, on the couch Woohyun is quick to help him out. “You okay Gyu?” He received a groan; he laughed a little he helped become more comfortable. Sunggyu was now on his back looking, at the ceiling. He doesn't need to say it Woohyun softly smiles, at him ”I think you need a drink.” Sunggyu laughs a little ”I like the sound of that,” a moment later he disappears and returns. With a glass of his favourite drink.

It's quite obvious that Sunggyu is grateful, as he leans up a bit to drink. He smiles happily ”dinner will be ready soon,” ”I also like the sound of that.” Of course, Woohyun laughs at that ”of course,” as they had dinner Sunggyu was a bit more awake. He was well aware that Woohyun was planning, something for his birthday. And he knew better than to ask what it could be, besides it's only a few days away. The week slowly went on, as they worked.

 

When it was Friday morning Woohyun smiled, happily since he knew he wasn't working. It would be easier to put his plan together, especially what he would say when he proposed. Of course, it would be spontaneous and, romantic just what Sunggyu likes. Naturally, Sunggyu was a bit reluctant to go to work, but he went. Woohyun of course, was quietly laughing at him. Considering he knew the reason behind it. Once he was alone he got to working; he decided he would propose tomorrow morning. The smile on his face said he was happy with that.

Woohyun put so many things together, he had organized a party with their family and friends. To be held in a ballroom there’d be tables set up, plenty of food, good times and wonderful memories. The following morning it was no surprise that Woohyun was up first, he made sure he had the ring. He also had a rose a beautiful red rose at that, ”Sunggyu” he got no response. Other than the soft snores he was making, Woohyun simply watched him for a moment or two. Before “you need to wake up now,” all he received in return was.

”No I don’t want to” Woohyun laughed a little “so I guess you don’t, want to celebrate your birthday.” He watched as Sunggyu slowly opened his eyes, “so I guess I will just cancel everything then.” He rolled over to find his boyfriend smirking “I am kidding, also happy birthday.” He leaned in and kissed him softly in between kisses, he asked “would you like your first present.” It was only a few seconds later when he heard “yes,” Woohyun moved away a little. To pull out the ring when he opened the box, he heard Sunggyu gasp. 

“Oh my god” he was now sitting up, “Kim Sunggyu from the moment I met you I knew that I wanted to spend, forever with you.” “To always be there to love you with, all of my heart” he took a deep breath. “I have one little question will you marry me,” it wasn’t hard to know how Sunggyu was with a few tears of joy. As he wiped them away he didn’t hesitate in saying, “nothing would make me happier.” Woohyun smiled happily as he placed the ring, on his finger. Sunggyu was bursting with happiness as he pulled, him in for another kiss.

This time was a little rough after it was over, they simply held each other. Neither saying a word, both smiling like fools. It was close to ten minutes later when Woohyun asked, “would you like to get ready so we can head out for breakfast.” Sunggyu laughed a little quietly before saying, “of course.” It didn’t take long until they were ready to go, they were both happy. But it was quite clear Sunggyu was the happiest, it’s not hard to know why. Of course, he was spoiled as they ate, it wasn’t too busy in the cafe. But that didn’t matter anyway.

 

It was just before twelve they headed out again, of course, it was kept a surprise. “Why won’t you tell me where we’re going,” he received laughter. “It’s no fun if I spoil it you know,” a few minutes later they were at the ballroom. As soon as they walked in Sunggyu was surprised, by everyone in the room. Their parents and their friends, all giving him a hug. All too busy to notice the ring, at least just yet. Once that was out of the way one of their friends, “I wonder if there is something else making you happy today.”

Sunggyu was hiding his hand on purpose at least, to begin with “there might be.” Dongwoo smirked a little “you know you want to tell us,” he laughed a little “maybe I do.” Of course, Woohyun found it entertaining a few minutes pass then, “if you really must know.” He proudly showed them his ring not only was Dongwoo surprised so was, everyone else. “Oh my god” he got hugs again, especially from his mother, who was so so happy. Another reason to celebrate today, almost fifteen minutes later lunch was served. They all talked had a good time, shared a fair few memories.

It didn’t take long for the food to go, or a few drinks. A few of their friends did a speech “this was only, going to be a bit of a birthday thing.” “But now this counts as an engagement thing,” that got a few laughs Soojung took a moment before she continued. Telling a favourite memory of hers Sunggyu, turned a little red. It was clear he had almost forgotten about it, it was then Myung Eun who shared a little something. They then brought out the cake in turn they all started, singing ‘happy birthday.’ 

Which Sunggyu thoroughly enjoyed this is, definitely a good way to celebrate his birthday. There was only one more thing planned for today, and Woohyun had a romantic dinner in mind. He was going to organize the whole thing, at least he knew that Sunggyu would be occupied with his gifts for a while. 

 

It was almost six-thirty Sunggyu was curious as to what, his fiance was up to he wandered around. When he noticed something outside going closer he found, Woohyun had decorated their little dining area. He couldn't believe it ”oh my....wow” Woohyun, laughed a little when Sunggyu couldn't finish what he was going to say. The table had a few roses in the middle, in between a couple of candles. On gazebo covering it were lots of fairy lights, setting the mood perfectly. Sunggyu did not have any of this in mind, when he woke up.

He eventually sat down slightly pinching himself, ”to add to this already wonderful day.” Woohyun presented dinner one of Sunggyu’s favourite meals, that was the icing on the cake. As they ate Sunggyu smiled so happily ”thank you, for everything today.” Woohyun leaned in and kissed him, ”you're welcome and you deserved everything.” 


End file.
